Where You Belong
by devilinadress
Summary: He had cheated with his ex and expected her to just listen to his lies. Nope that wasn't Kagome. So she left to seek comfort in her friend and ended up with a whole lot more. She had found out his biggest secret and now it was time she told him hers. "But that doesn't matter now because you are finally where you belong."


Kagome stood against a wall in a crowded club as her now ex-boyfriend tried to explain to her why she caught him kissing his ex-fiance.

"It isn't what it looked like Kagome. She kissed me!" He said leaning in so she could hear him.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I was watching you for at least ten minutes Inuyasha so don't you fucking lie to me. Why don't you go back to her because you'll be needing a place to stay." She pushed pass him and made her way to the exit. When she was outside she sighed heavily as the cold air hit her bare shoulders.

"You can't be serious. Just because we made out you're going to end a two year relationship!" he exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You know I don't like her. She put you through so much shit and almost got you disowned by your own family, yet here you are tonging her down for the whole fucking world to see. Let's see if she stays with you when she finds out you have no money." Taking out her phone she checked the time. It was one in the morning. She hoped if she dropped by his place he answered the door.

"You can't just kick me out like that!"

She could tell he was angry but she didn't care. It's his own fault. "I can do whatever the fuck I want to Inuyasha. It's my apartment. Your shit will be in a box outside my door by tomorrow afternoon. If you go near my apartment before then and I'm not there I will call the cops." Waving down a taxi she opened the door and got in. "I hope you find a way to explain this to your parents. You fucked up again and now you gotta live with it." Closing the door the taxi drove away from the very pissed and very nervous hanyou.

She sighed as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She could hear a loud thump followed by a groan and some stumbling before the door flew open. There he stood in all his glory. Bankotsu. One of her closest guy friends in only his boxers with his hair loose from its usual braid.

"Kags what are you doing here at this time?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'll tell you once you let me in and put some damn pants on," she said. She focused on his face. She didn't want to get caught staring at his 'morning wood'.

"Sorry," he mumbled and walked away letting her into his place. Closing the door she locked it and walked into the living room.

'Fuck', he thought as he looked down. He knew she saw it. There was no fucking way she didn't. Pulling on some sweats he situated himself and made his way back to the living room to find her bending over to remove her heels. The dress she wore was short and tight and right now he could see her black lace panties. Clearing his throat he made his way over to the couch and sat down.

Sighing heavily she plopped down and her eyes started to water. "I caught him kissing Kikyo in the club. I broke up with him," she told him. "I'm going to kill him," Bankotsu said. "No don't worry about him. He'll definitely get what he deserves. I think that wasn't the first time he cheated. I mean he started acting different a while back but I thought it was was because of work," she said wiping the unshed tears away.

"Yeah whenever I'd ask him about you guys he'd shrug and say everything was ok. Or he'd get phone calls and he walk out of the room or whisper through the phone. I just put it off as you guys having to talk about personal stuff." he explained.

She shook her head. It didn't matter now. It didn't hurt her as much as it should have hearing that or catching him seeing as her love for the silver haired man started to fade a while ago.

"So what now?" He asked her.

"Well tomorrow I change my lock put his shit in a box and put it in the hallway. After that go on with my life."

"Ok well for now we sleep then later we go back to your place and you cook me breakfast," Bankotsu said and yawned.

Kagome laughed and smacked him in the chest.

"If you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask," he told her.

She scoffed. "You wish."

'Yes I do,' he thought. Kissing her on the cheek he turned and went to bed.

Biting her lip she shook her head as she watched him walk into his room and shut the door. "He's your friend and you just got out of a relationship Kagome. You can't go there...even if you do want to." She said to herself as she made her way into the guest room.

Bankotsu sighed as he stood to answer Kagome's door. He hoped it was Inuyasha because he was just itching for a fight, but knew Kagome didn't want that. Opening the door he leaned against the door frame.

"Why the fuck are you in my girlfriends apartment?" Inuyasha asked trying to get in. Pushing him back Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ex-girlfriend and why I am here is none of your business." Picking up the box to his left Bankotsu dropped it in the hallway.

"Oh I see. You're supposed to be my friend yet here you are trying to get her into bed. That's low," Inuyasha hissed.

"Don't you say another thing you piece of shit. You knew I liked her. You knew I was going to ask her out, but you went and stabbed me right in the back. With friends like you who needs enemies. The only reason you are still standing is because of her."

"Bankotsu who is it," Kagome asked walking up to him. Stepping aside he placed his and on her lower back ushering her forward. "Oh it's you. There is your stuff so you can leave." she told him.

"Go away so I can talk to my girlfriend." He told Bankotsu.

"For the second time she is not your girlfriend and you don't tell me what to do half-breed. As long as she wants me to be here I'm not going anywhere." He draped his arm over Kagome shoulders and said nothing else.

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome slammed the door in his face and locked it. Shrugging his arm off she turned to him and glared.

"What?" he asked confused at her sudden mood changed towards him.

"Is what you said true. Did you have feelings for me?"

Bankotsu didn't know what to say. He didn't think she heard him and Inuyasha talking. He looked at everything but her as he rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"And were you even going to tell me or were you going to let me keep thinking something else!" she yelled.

He glared at her. "Don't yell at me. I don't know what you're so fucking upset about. And no, after you got with him I was not going tell you how I felt." He told her.

Bringing her hand up she slapped him hard across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked only to be slapped again. Grabbing her he pushed her up against the door. Face only inches from hers, he glared at her fiercely.

What happened next definitely took him by surprise. She had grabbed and pulled him forward. She was kissing him and god he felt like he was in heaven. He pressed his body against hers and let her arms go to hook his hands behind her knees to bring her legs up so she could lock them behind his back. They kissed each other as though their lives depended on it. Tongues danced and hands roamed mercilessly.

Breaking the kiss Kagome looked at him with want in her eyes. "I like you too Bankotsu. I have even before Inuyasha, but I didn't think you were interested in me because you were always making out with some random girl."

"I wanted to make you jealous," he admitted.

She laughed. "I was furious. I wanted to murder you and them. But that doesn't matter now because you are finally where you belong." She said then kissed him. Stepping away from the door he made his way to her bedroom so they could make up for so much lost time.


End file.
